<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>she's only angel by asmileyoucouldbottle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633242">she's only angel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmileyoucouldbottle/pseuds/asmileyoucouldbottle'>asmileyoucouldbottle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Renegades - Marissa Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baking, F/M, Fluff, Post-Book 3: Supernova, Post-Canon, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, anon request, me? self projecting my love of harry styles into my writing? n e v e r, osby, tuckva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:54:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmileyoucouldbottle/pseuds/asmileyoucouldbottle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby and Oscar baking, having fun, and being cute :))))</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oscar Silva | Smokescreen/Ruby Tucker | Red Assassin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>she's only angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Throwing open the door, Ruby welcomed Oscar in. He held up his bag of supplies, and she whooped, giving him a bright smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have very little experience cooking, just a warning.” Ruby cautioned as Oscar settled his bag on the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cooking?” Oscar’s eyebrows furrowed in slight worry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought we were baking…” Oscar trailed off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you my mom would be using the oven for bread, so we’d have to work with the stovetop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-oh.” Oscar pulled out the supplies for lemon shortbread cookies out of his bag. He noticed Ruby couldn't help but look touched, even if he was completely incapable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She held up the bag, squinting at it. “Maybe we could…. cook them on the stove?” Ruby suggested dubiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fried cookie dough!” Oscar exclaimed. He was like, 92.36 percent sure that’s how they did it at the fairs. The salt-and-peppered girl brightened and gave a little hop. “Oooh! Great idea!” His stomach did a little leap at its own, and he ducked to hide the effect she had on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With renewed purpose, Ruby took the bag of flour and poured it into a big bowl. Oscar peered over her shoulder, and they were both met with a faceful of flour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eyes closed and mouth open in shock, Oscar stumbled back from the bowl. He rubbed at his eyes as Ruby expertly wiped off the flour with a cloth beside her. Noticing him struggling, she turned to wipe the flour off his eyes as well, and he was suddenly struggling with trying not to notice how close their faces were. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, sorry- I should’ve warned you about that.” She laughed, cheeks tinged pink. Oscar looked at her incredulously. “That’s a normal occurrence?” He exclaimed. She nodded, and he caught the slight teasing glint in her eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you use cups to measure it in or something like that?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm… nope. It’s all just a gut feeling you know?” Oscar did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span> know, and he was pretty sure didn’t either. He caught her eye, expertly raising an eyebrow, and she batted his shoulder with her flour covered hand. He jumped back. “Okay, okay captain, whatever you say! Just don’t flour my shirt.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I say…” Ruby considered, before picking up the sugar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Incoming!” Oscar leaned back as she poured some into the bowl. It didn’t poof up like the flour, though she still got a few flecks on her lashes. Oscar though it looked kinda pretty. Actually, despite being covered in flour, Oscar thought she looked great. Impulsively, he leaned over to kiss her cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprised, she turned at him with an abashed smile. “Now your lips are all white” She pointed out with a giggle, and Oscar could see her flush a tiny bit where the flour was thinner. He pursed them like a fish, and she giggled again, before giving them a peck. Oscar grinned, incredibly pleased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Focus!” She snapped her flour covered fingers in his face for emphasis, sending a cloud over his nose. He sneezed, inhaling flour as he laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I present to you the baking soda…” Oscar showcased the little tin dramatically before handing it to Ruby. She took a pinch and sprinkled it in, and proceeded to take five more. Oscar raised his eyebrows once again. “I can’t tell if that was another one of those ‘gut’ things or actually pre-determined.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it’s normally 3, but I think I may have added a little more flour than usual.” Ruby explained. Oscar was now entirely certain she did not know what she was doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baking powder!” She demanded, flourishing a hand in his direction. He plopped the little container in her hand as requested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” She took two pinches, and tossed it to the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now we mix.” Oscar cheered, and grabbed a whisk. Ruby got a wooden spoon, and together they mixed it, bumping elbows and giving each other teasing shoves.</span>
</p><p><span>The wet mixture went on similarly, though cracking the eggs was a sight. Oscar gave it a go, and cracked it very well… in his hand. Then came take two, where for some unfathomable reason the yolk ended up outside of the bowl and the shells and whites in  They had to put the operation on hold to pick out as much shell as they could, and Oscar had a suspicion that Ruby was tossing little pieces in his hair when he wasn’t looking. On his third try he managed to get it in with a limited amount of shell added. He wanted to take it out, but after spending 10 minutes removing all the pieces from the second one, Ruby insisted that some shell adds “delectable crunch.” </span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Hold up!” </span></p><p>
  <span>Oscar looked up from where he was throwing out the egg shells. He looked towards Ruby, who had shouted. “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we were supposed to add the sugar to the egg mix, not the flour.” Ruby was frowning at the bowls, and Oscar had a sudden sinking fear. “Are they ruined?!” He ran to the counter, desperately looking for a sign. If there was no hope for them, Oscar was certain he wouldn’t survive the heartbreak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bit alarmed, Ruby put a hand on his arm. “I’m sure it’s fine, they’re all going to the same place anyways.”   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Together they combined the bowl, with Oscar slowly adding in the wet mix while Ruby mixed it all together. There was a crease between her eyes, squinted in concentration, and her eyebrows were dusty white with flour. He felt a little bit of happiness settle into his chest, just from being here with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he’d finished pouring, Ruby nudged him and gestured to the bowl with butter and eggs.  “This is your chance to show off your impressive muscles.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His elated grin melted away into a slight look of disgust. “You mean I have to knead that… like…” He imitated a squishing motion with his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, yeah.” Ruby looked at him quizzically, and his face was grossed out.  He recognized the twist of her features as they resisted the urge to laugh, and slid the bowl back towards her. She gave him a look, and he felt reluctant to admit that he was in fact a tiny bit uneasy with the thought of kneading the dough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing with exaggerated drama, she rolled up her sleeves. “I supposed I’ll have to show off my incredible strength first.” Oscar was more than happy to let her squish the bowl of egg, butter, and flour, and everything else for him, and he could tell that she didn’t mind the chance to exhibit her muscles. Though Oscar was partial to his own upper body strength, he had to admit that she was very fit as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby jabbed at the bowl with the wooden spoon a few times, attempted to mix it with the whisk, and when none of it proved effective, stuck her hands to squish it all together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not envying her one bit, Oscar fiddled with the radio behind them. He heard what sounded like a choir, made a face, and went to change it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait go back!” Ruby called excitedly. Oscar, confused, skipped back to the choir- which was rising in pitch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ohmyskies this was like my childhood.” She held up a finger, telling him to wait, when suddenly the crescendo stopped. Ruby, and the sudden man, let out an enthusiastic “HEY HEY!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oscar suddenly recognized the song. “Only Angel!” Ruby explained, as he grabbed a spoon and started jamming. “Harry Styles was my pre-teen obsession.” She laughed, a tiny blush on her nose, starting to dance. “He was an old singer from before the Age of Anarchy.” Oscar nodded, vibing. The blush on her nose was also distractingly cute, and he was sad when she turned back around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only Angel- woohoo!” They sang together, Ruby shimmying her feet while continuing to occasionally knead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t decide whether his spoon was a mic or a guitar, so it ended up being both. Ruby watched him from the corner of her eyes, muffling laughter as he sang out of the rounded part of the spoon while “strumming” the stick. Oscar thought he actually sounded pretty good in the moments that he tried- though most of it was exaggerated for the ‘funny factor.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mix was now completely doughy, so she rinsed her hands and dried them with a hand towel while Oscar continued to sing into his spoon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as her hands were dry, Oscar threw his spoon over his shoulder and reached over to pull her in a spin. Ruby yelped in surprise, but it quickly turned into a laugh. One hand on his cane and the other in hers, he started to lead some sort of swing dance that was completely inappropriate with the music, but fun all the same. Ruby couldn’t stay steady on her feet for her life, and tripped every other second, but Oscar flawlessly led them on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They swung, spun, and shimmied across the kitchen, bubbling laughter and the squeaking of converse on tiles merging with the music. Their eyes met, and faces complete with matching grins, and Oscar felt a rush in the pit of his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s an angel, woohoo. Only angel, woohoo-” Oscar couldn’t help but agree, as he swung Ruby in a circle. His own complete happiness was reflected in her gaze, as they turned in circles and moved their feet with enthusiasm making up for lack of skill. As the song reached its peak, Ruby tilted up on tiptoe and kissed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though he hadn’t realized it, this was what Oscar had been waiting for the entire day. He settled his cane against a counter and slid the arm around her back, their other hands still intertwined. Ruby smiled against him, and he was momentarily concerned that he’d swallowed one of Danna’s lepidopterans and it was having a party in his stomach. As the last chords of the song faded out into the echoing choir, Ruby lowered back down to standing, fingers still entwined in his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oscar looked at her with a heartsick grin, and Ruby couldn’t help but return it- even as she stepped back. “Remember, we still have cookies to fry!” She announced, turning on the stove. Oscar brought the bowl over to the stove, his step complete with a new bounce. The two of them shared a grin, and Oscar was left wondering by what luck of fate he’d ended up with such a good lot in life. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was an anon request and originally posted on my fic tumblr, asmileyoucouldbottle. Requests are open if you want to drop an ask!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>